


The Jubokko

by Magnusismyrock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnusismyrock/pseuds/Magnusismyrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has had a crush on his brother for a long time. This is what happens when Dean admits to having the same feelings towards Sam.  Or maybe not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jubokko

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isaisanisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaisanisa/gifts).



> I wrote this at 4 am for the lovely [isaisanisa ](http://isaisanisa.tumblr.com/)because of this [post](http://isaisanisa.tumblr.com/post/59272567197/okay-guys-i-dont-know-what-the-trope-is-or-what)  
> Also, a Jubokko is a Japanese myth about a tree that grows on battlefields to drink the blood of the dead and any passers-by. It's basically a vampire tree.

Sam was taking a break from researching the Local Monster when Dean stepped into the hotel room and dropped his duffel on the floor.  
  
"Hey, no luck from my end. How 'bout you?" Sam asked, getting up off the bed.  
  
"Boatload of nothing," Dean sighed, heading towards the bathroom. Sam put his laptop on the bedside table and grabbed two beers from the mini-fridge, which was absurdly tiny and fit exactly two beers. He was already thinking of more resources to hit, but then again, his head hurt and a nap sounded good.  
  
Sam heard the toilet flush and, a moment later, tossed Dean a beer.

“It’s looking like it'll be a hard one," Dean sighed, cracking open his drink.  
  
"We don’t even know what it is yet," Sam replied.  
  
"Well, we’ll figure it out tomorrow. I’m gonna crash. Unless there was something else you wanted?” Dean yawned and plopped down on the bed.  
  
Of course Sam had something else in mind; he always did. He had been harbouring a crush on his older brother for years now, as long as he could remember. Sam never said anything of course, but he's pretty sure his first boner was because of Dean. It was really awkward in his teenaged years. Having to stop wrestling too early, shifting awkwardly in his seat while Dean drove, pretending he was asleep while Dean fucked some chick and jerking off afterward, guilty and insanely turned on.  
  
But now it was something he just lived with each day. Dean's perfect hair and long eyelashes, his cocksucking lips, the way his sweat rolled down his neck on a hot day. Even as he slept there, sprawled out on his stomach, little flutters of his eyelashes and the occasional twitch of a muscle -- it was a lot to live with, but he did it, through unsatisfying sex with chicks from bars and lots of time spent with his trusty right hand.  
  
Thinking of Dean. Thinking of the sounds he makes when he’s fucking, the pathetic, aborted groan when he comes. The shape of his hips moving under the blankets, rutting into someone, anyone. Sam.  
  
Sam got up from the table and tossed his empty can. He stepped towards his bed, double checking that Dean was asleep, before lowering his pants to mid thigh and plopping onto the mattress. He slowly lowered his boxers, letting his dick spring free, and had to bite his lip to stifle a groan of relief.  
  
Rubbing his thigh with one hand, he began to stroke the shaft. He glanced at Dean. It wasn’t hard to imagine it was Dean’s hand instead.  
  
Sam already knew how Dean would do it from all the times Sam pretended to be asleep and watching when Dean was too far gone to notice. Dean went pretty fast, an instant-gratification kind of guy, with the occasional slower stroke to keep himself from coming too quickly. He even reached down a few times and kept a finger circling over his perineum and hole. Sam was never close enough to see that, but god, could he hear.  
  
"Dean--" Sam tried to stifle the name into his left shoulder so he could get a peek at Dean too. What he saw was wide open eyes looking straight at him. His hand froze.  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
"Fuck, Dean I--" He began to make some excuse when Dean cut him off.  
  
"I know this looks bad, but..." Dean cut him off.  
  
"You? But I...?" He had said Dean's name, but Dean was acting guilty.  
  
"I know it's not right. You're my little brother, but I... I can't help it. I guess I should just leave." Dean got up off the bed.  
  
"Dean, wait. Fuck. Are you--? What are you saying here exactly?" Sam couldn't possibly be hearing what he thought he was hearing. What he wanted to hear.  
  
"Fuck Sammy, I was watching you jerk off." Dean tipped his head back and covered his face.  
“Don’t leave," Sam said, just a little too quickly. He was starting to feel weird with his dick still out so he quickly pulled his pants back up and fastened them. "Why were you watching me?"  
  
"Why do you think, Sammy?" Dean looked at him, exasperated.  
  
"You… you’re into me?" Sam ventured, face going red.  
  
"Fuck. Shit, Sammy. Yeah. Okay. I get off on my baby brother. I'm so fucking fucked up." Dean was looking around like he was planning in what to pack and what to leave behind.  
  
"Dean," Sam said softly, "Dean, I'm fucked up too. I was jerking off thinking of you. I always jerk off thinking of you."  
  
Dean looked up at Sam's face and scanned it. "Are you fucking with me?"  
  
"Fuck no, I wouldn’t joke about something like this. I don't remember how long I've thought about you. It feels like it's always been you." Stepping in front of Dean, he let him look into his eyes to see the truth there.  
  
"Fuck Sammy. We're fucked up." Dean practically melted into Sam's chest. Sam leaned down and placed a kiss softly on Dean’s lips.  
  
"Wanted to do that for awhile," he said, drawing back.  
  
Dean pushed Sam onto the bed and climbed over him, suddenly assertive.  
  
Sam leaned up to kiss Dean again and shifted onto the pillows. "Fuck, Dean," he breathed as Dean pressed his leg between Sam's. He rocked helplessly against Dean's leg while Dean nibbled his ear and sucked on his neck, like a dying man given water.  
  
"Want you so much Sammy." Their cocks finally made contact through the fabric of Dean’s pants, and Dean was rock hard. "Wanna suck you off."  
  
"Yeah." Sam was nodding, probably too much. He was so turned on it hurt; he actually didn't know if he would last much longer.  
  
Dean grabbed at Sam's pants, which were still unzipped, and shoved them to mid-thigh along with his boxers, allowing Sam's dick to spring free once again.  
  
Dean leaned down and gave the head a lick before taking it down as far as he could.  
  
"Fuck," Sam gasped. Of course Dean would be fantastic at sucking cock on the first try. Holding Sam's hips down, Dean bobbed his head in earnest.  
  
"Shit. Fuck, Dean" Sam couldn't quite say anything more than curses but he was fine with that. He felt Dean smile, fucking smile around him, slowing his pace to hold Sam off. “Dean, please,” he groaned.  
  
Dean licked slowly up and down his shaft until Sam had calmed down and then went back to work, swallowing him down. One hand gently rolled his balls.  
  
"Fuck, I'm gonna cum."  
  
Dean pulled off just in time to have Sam release all over his face, some of it catching on his eyelashes.  
  
Sam only allowed himself a second of blissful afterglow. "Fuck sorry,” he said, rolling his shirt over his head. “Here use this."  
  
Dean grinned, wiped off his face, and tossed the shirt across the room, while Sam pulled his pants back up and rebuttoned them.  
  
Sam reached down towards Dean's belt and undid the buckle. Pushing Dean backwards, Sam undid his pants and pushed them down enough to get his dick free.  
  
Dean was worked up, so he only had to stroke him a few times before he was coming all over the back of Sam’s hand with a grunt.  
  
With a final kiss, Sam sank back into the pillows.  
  
"Hey, thanks," he muttered.  
  
"No problem." Dean's hair started to fade from brown to a more dirty blonde color. Slowly, Dean's entire body melted away, dripping and swirling into Gabriel. "Always my pleasure to please you." Gabriel relaxed next to Sam and nuzzled indulgently into his side.  
  
"Mm." Sam was starting to slip off into sleep already, but he threw his arm over Gabriel to pull him closer. “Was good.”  
  
Gabriel smirked into Sam’s shoulder. "By the way, when he comes back, you’re "hunting" a Jubokko. It's a tree."  
  
“Nng,” said Sam. He tried not to think about how awkward things would be when Dean came back.  
  
As if reading his mind, Gabe mumbled, “Y’know, ‘s fine. Just a fantasy. Everybody jerks off to their older brother once or twice.”  
  
Sam couldn’t help but smiling. “Don’t you have three?”  
  
Gabriel was already snoring into his shoulder.


End file.
